I Turn To You
by LoveIsBlind
Summary: Rachel is in a borderline abusive relationship with Finn. She tries to break up with him for good, but he is not accepting it. His hurt turns into anger towards her. When his actions get way out of hand, the person she least expects is there for her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. A few things to know. This is my first 'Glee' story, so hopefully it isn't too terribly awful. Another thing, several key characters are majorly out of character. I'm aware of this, and it was intended. As I go on writing and some things get resolved, these characters will eventually return to their normal selves. Also, some events that happened on the show may occur out of sequence for the story's purposes. And eventually, this will be a Rachel/Puck story. Promise. Okay, enough blabbering. :) I hope you enjoy.

Rachel Berry knew that she was going to have an extremely shitty day upon opening her locker. Inside, amongst her textbooks, sheet music, and the odd stuffed animal or two, was a black envelope. Another one. She ran a trembling hand through her hair as she tightly closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. 'Calm down', she told herself, breathing deeply through her nose. 'Do not let him see you cry. That's what he wants.' When she was positive that her face was devoid of all emotion, she kneeled, gathering her Geometry textbook and homework for her first period study hall. Wanting very badly to ignore the omnious black envelope, but knowing she couldn't, she slid it into her folder (which was hot pink, and had various pictures of Barbra Streisand affixed to it). The folder was thick, and almost filled beyond its capacity -with dozens of black envelopes identical to the one she had just added.

The teenager silently brought herself to her feet, and quietly closed her locker door. Keeping her eyes cast downward, she began walking as fast as she could without bringing attention to herself; the more rapidly she made her way to class, the less likely it would be that she would have a run-in with him.

Making it to her destination without any difficulties, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Before entering the classroom, however, she couldn't resist looking over her shoulder, scanning the length of hallway behind her. The sight she set her eyes upon immediately caused her to regret her carelessness. She knew better, damn it! . Her heart pounding in her chest, she stumbled over her feet, and darted into her study hall, loudly closing the door behind her. Ignoring the puzzled looks she was receiving from her classmates, she took her seat.

She desperately tried to lose herself in her homework, but it was useless. There was no way, no matter how hard she tried, that she was going to be able to get what she had seen out of her head. It had always been that way, though, since the beginning. She had always had a hard time getting Finn Hudson out of her head.

What had started out as an almost fairy-tale romance for Rachel hadn't stayed that way. After the whole Quinn/Finn/Puck baby drama, she had been absolutely elated when Finn had told her that he loved her at regionals, and even more thrilled (if that was even possible) when he had decided to ask her to be his steady girlfriend (she had had to choke back giggles when she heard him use the term 'steady'. She was able to hold her laughter back not only because it would have hurt him, but also because she adored that awkward, semi old-fashioned charm he had about him). From there on out, he called her every night, left sweet notes in her locker (oh,how she longed for those sweet notes from what seemed like so long ago), and doted on her, in and out of school. They were caught up in all the little things that newly established couples did to show their relationship status to the world.

And, surprisingly, Rachel and Finn were generally well accepted as a couple. The Glee Club was ecstatic for them, with the exceptions of Kurt and Quinn, who were both in love with Finn, but this was to be expected. They couldn't expect everyone to be happy for them. As the weeks went by, however, Quinn cooled down, and was eventually wooed by Sam during the next school year. The four of them had even gone on a double date to a movie and dinner at Breadstix before the shit began to hit the fan, so to speak.

Three months later, Rachel's fairy-tale romance had turned into the relationship from hell. Very early on, she had made it crystal clear to Finn that she wasn't even anywhere close to being ready to have sex. She thought that he was the sweetest guy in the world for not bugging her about it anymore until she found out that he was lying to her. Every time that he had called her to tell her that football practice was running late, he had actually been having sexual escapades with Brittany and Santana. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to break up with him. She just loved him so much; he had been everything that she had always wanted. However, even she could only take so much. She called him one night, and tried to end things, but he refused. When, red in the face, with tears coursing down her cheeks, she screamed that she wasn't going to put up with him so blatantly and obviously cheating on her. "Finn, you're having sex with other girls!"  
"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why? Because you won't sleep with me. I've told you time and time again, Rach- if you would just put out once in a damn while, I wouldn't need Brittany and Santana. I would only need you, baby." "You promise?" she whispered, in total shock that she was going to sink to this all time low to keep a guy.  
"I promise baby. I wouldn't lie to you."  
He lied.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter should be up within a week or less. If you have anything that you would like to see happen or occur in this story, tell me! I love writing and coming up with my own ideas, but sometimes, with insight from other people, you discover things that you never would have thought of in a million years. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Santana sighed in disgust and frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "What the _fuck_?" She was on top of Puck, alternating between kissing his neck and gently nipping at his earlobes. Two things that always got him raring to go were currently having no effect whatsoever. The tone of her voice clearly told him that although she was trying to come across as pissed, that she was actually kind of hurt and insulted.

Puck winced. Shit. He had been hoping that his (for lack of a better term) fuck buddy wouldn't notice that his head wasn't exactly in the game. It wasn't his lucky day, though. Santana _had_ noticed, and she was on the verge of going on a rampage- he could tell. And she would only become more enraged when she found out what (or, rather, who) was on his mind, diverting his attention from her.

"Well? What's your problem?" she nearly shrieked, removing herself from his lap and smoothing the wrinkles out of her Cheerios uniform.

He quietly moaned. He was royally screwed if he spilled what was on his mind. It would more than likely result in Santana ending their agreement (friends with benefits, minus the friendship), which would in turn result in him once again having to take care of his own sexual needs. Lame. Keeping quiet wasn't really an option though. He knew the girl glaring at him well enough to know that she wouldn't let this go. The fact that she hadn't even been able to get him to even half mast had probably wounded her ego, not to mention her pride. And when she got hurt, her claws began to show, and she got pissed. "Santana, it's nothing, okay?"

"Bullshit, asshole! You have _never_ had probelms getting it up for me. _Never!_ What's wrong with me? Am I gaining weight? Am I getting ugly? Am I not hot enough for you? Am I-"

"Would you shut up? It has nothing to do with you." he muttered, cutting her off. He knew that if he didn't stop her, she would go on and on and on. For being so smokin', she sure was insecure.

Her eyes widened momentarily before narrowing. "Nothing to do with me?" She smacked him upside his head. "Who is it?"

"If I tell you, you're going to think I'm fucking crazy."

"Just tell me, asshole."

Oookay, then. "I don't even know how I noticed, or whatever, but don't you think that Berry has been...acting, well, different lately?"

Santata gaped at him, her perfectly glossed mouth dropping open. "I'm sorry. What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said-"

"Let me get this straight. I'm on top of you, trying to get you in the mood, and you're thinking about that hobbit? What the hell? She doesn't have anything on me. Why the hell would you be thinking about _her_? Hell, since when do you even think?"

"Fuck you. I think all the time." Puck cleared his throat. "Can you just sit down? This is something I want to talk about."

"I don't come here to _talk, _in case you haven't noticed. And if we're going to talk, I don't want to talk about Rachel, of all people."

"Oh, right. Sorry all my thoughts and conversations don't revolve around Brittany." This statement earned another smack to his head, but not nearly as hard. Whenever Santana started getting this way, the mention of the dimwitted cheerleader had a calming effect on her. He knew that she liked Brittany way more than she let on, but he had never pressed the issue. Not for lack of curiosity, but just because he knew she wouldn't tell him anything. She was willing to have unprotected sex with him, but she wouldn't trust him with any details of her life. Women were crazy.

"Don't bring Britt into this."

"Then sit down. Listen to me. Just once. Then you can leave."

"Whatever. But know that I'm not coming back after this. Obviously I have lost my effect on you, if you're thinking about Rachel Berry. Either that or you have premature erectile dysfunction disorder, and you're trying to blame it on Rachel. Either way, I think we're done." Santana was teasing him, trying to let him down easy, although it wasn't necessary. He knew that they had been 'done' for a while. Even he could only take so much meaningless sex.

"That's fine. We've been feeling...off for a while. We were both just too horny to do anything about it." He smiled at her, also letting her down easy. If there was one thing he had learned about Santana during their time together, it was that underneath that cold, bitchy exterior, there was a very sensitive, insecure girl.

"Okay. Tell me. Make it quick, though. Britt just texted me, she wants to hang. What about Rachel is so different?"

"You really haven't noticed anything? Like, nothing at all?"

"Well, I never really pay that much attention to her, Puck. I've never had a reason to outside of Glee, and during Glee, she drives me so crazy that I focus all my attention on _not_ paying attention to her." She rolled her eyes, wondering why he gave a damn, when a (slightly disturbing) idea popped into her head. "Oh God, Puck! Do you... like, like her?"

He gave her a blank stare, restraining himself from telling her she was a stupid bitch. Him, Noah Puckerman like Rachel Berry. _Please_. "No. Of course I don't. It's just... she's had a complete change in personality..."

Santana shrugged. "Maybe she's growing up. Maturing a little bit?" She was making herself participate in the conversation, because she had never seen Puck look this worried. After years of seeing him cocky and confident without a care in the world, this was a little unnerving. And she figured she owed him. She hadn't exactly been nice to him, and now was her chance.

"It's not that. It's..." he stopped, shaking his head.

"What? What do you think it is?"

"I think it's Finn."

She raised her eyebrows, not understanding why he looked like he felt guilty. "Well, isn't that a good thing? She's had this creepy stalkerish crush on him for forever... And now they're together...It's what she wanted."

He fiddled with the drawstring on his grey sweatpants while he tried to find the right words to say what he was thinking. "Promise me you're not going to mention this to anyone. Not to anyone, not even the Glee club...but especially not Brittany." He patted Santana's knee as he said this, successfully keeping her temper at bay. "I know you adore her, but she has a way of accidentally spilling the beans, you know?"

Santana swallowed, feeling uneasy. "Puck, you're scaring me. I've never seen you like this. Please, just tell me. I won't say anything. You have my word."

"I think he's hurting her."

Silence. Complete silence. "Hurting her, like, hitting her?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I do know he's hitting her with his words." He paused as he realized how stupid that sounded. "Well, hurting her with his words is what I meant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I thought he was just joking around with her at first. I decided to keep an eye on Rachel, though...I just had a feeling. He's being really...awful. I feel like shit, because I know, but I don't know what to do."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen him do it a couple of times, but lately he's been...bragging about it. It's just odd, and- Santana, you okay?" Her hands were covering her face, and she looked like she was shaking. When she finally looked up at him, he was shocked to see that she was pale. "What's wrong?"

She jumped to her feet, grabbing her jacket and thrusting her arms into it. "I've got to go."

He would have let her go, but when he saw tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over, he gently steered her back to the bed, sitting her down. "Talk to me. Now."

Unable to meet his eyes once again, she muttered something that he couldn't understand.

"I didn't hear you, 'tana. Speak up please."

She grabbed his hand, gripping it tight. "He's done it to me, too."


End file.
